


Little Soldiers

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Sephiroth enjoys his new, peaceful life with his family.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Little Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> This cute story is a request I got from a friend a while back. Sephiroth is a crush we both share, and lately we’ve been doing roleplays where he and her OC Cella are together and have kids. It’s so adorable! This is my first time writing for Sephiroth in a story, so I’m nervous. Anyway, enjoy!

##  ** Little Soldiers **

Sephiroth had made the trip back home after another mission at STORM. He still couldn’t believe it had been years since he had abandoned ShinRa and joined a company that was the pure antithesis of the corrupted place he had used to work for. Of course, leaving such an intimidating company like ShinRa wasn’t as simple as resigning from a typical job. As a former member of SOLDIER, he was aware of the possibility of being under surveillance…until he received assistance from another former member.

Cella Rhapsodos, a former First-Class, had left ShinRa years prior. She had no choice but to leave. She had gotten pregnant and feared for her life. She didn’t want ShinRa to find out about the baby (which later turned out to be twins), so she had vanished one day without notice. Sephiroth had eventually figured out the reason and had kept her secret ever since. He was the only one that she could trust. That is, the only one remaining. Angeal was dead. Genesis vanished and was presumed dead. Zack had been the last one to die. Everyone that he had considered his close friends were gone, all except for Cella. 

Her home was located in a faraway spot. Nobody even knew of its existence except Sephiroth. He always made certain that he wasn’t followed, but even if he hadn’t faced any unwanted company, he never lowered his guard. After he discovered the truth, Sephiroth made it his lifelong duty to stay alert at all times and protect Cella and her children, Nox and Kayla. _His children_.

Sephiroth unlocked the door to the house, carrying a pair of grocery bags, and his lips curled into a delicate smile when he heard two cheerful voices.

“Papa!!” Little Nox and Kayla ran toward him and jumped as high as they could to hug their father. Nox had a striking resemblance to Sephiroth, reminding him of when he was a little boy.

Sephiroth held back a chuckle while the four-year-old twins hung on to his waist. “Hello, my little soldiers.”

“Did you bring us the cake?” Kayla asked, looking cute with her fiery auburn pigtails.

“Yeah, did you bring it, Papa??” Nox added energetically.

Sephiroth made the trip to the kitchen with the giggling twins still holding on to their father. “Patience, my children. Where’s your mother?”

“Busy trying to get lunch ready,” Cella answered, standing by the hot stove. “So no cake until later.”

“Okay, Mama,” the twins replied, releasing Sephiroth and hurrying to the kitchen table.

Sephiroth placed the grocery bags at the table and started to put everything in their place, leaving the chocolate cake in the freezer so the twins would avoid temptation. As he unpacked the groceries, he occasionally snuck a glance at Cella, the woman who had ever truly loved him as an individual. No other woman had looked past his role as the famous First-Class General of ShinRa, the “Silver General” according to others, but Cella was the first to actually see past his image. With her short copper-red locks and bright blue eyes, Cella was known as the “Ice General”, the strongest woman he had ever known. That was expected from Genesis’ twin sister. She was a woman who could be both tough and gentle. It had always disgusted him whenever strangers dared to call her an emotionless soldier without a heart when that was far from the truth. Alas, it was one of the shortcomings of being well-known by the public. Rumors tended to spread like wildfire, rumors that Sephiroth had wished he could extinguish at the time. But that was all in the past now.

“Sephiroth?…Hey! Gaia to Sephiroth!” 

Cella’s words and hand waving right at his face returned him to the present, so he closed the cabinet he had opened who knows when. Getting caught daydreaming humiliated him in milliseconds.

“My apologies.”

Cella removed her apron and folded it, smirking. “If you’re done staring, lunch is ready.”

The twins giggled in the background. Sephiroth frowned, trying to ignore his burning cheeks. “Cella.”

“Yes?” She feigned innocence while setting the plates and utensils on the table.

“Must you tease me?”

“Yes,” she repeated shamelessly.

Sephiroth sighed and rolled his eyes, but he smiled while doing so. He joined his family at the table and eyed the meal with quiet eagerness. He couldn’t understand why, but he had loved chicken-fried steak for as long as he could remember. The side of vegetables and scoop of mashed potatoes heightened his hunger.

Just before she started eating, Cella set a small plate next to her, a fruit salad chock-full of tiny pieces of fruit. Blueberries and cherries were the stars of the salad.

“Snowy! Spicy! Lunch time! Come here, sweeties!” She hollered behind her.

A pair of bats flew from the stairs, one white and one red. The small, fuzzy bats landed right in front of Cella. Like their namesakes, their accessories matched; a blue collar with a snowflake charm for Snowy, and a yellow vest with a flame design for Spicy.

“Hi Snowy!” Nox waved at Snowy.

Snowy squeaked happily and waved back. Spicy was already digging in to the salad.

“Spicy, share,” Cella advised him. Spicy squeaked as if saying “I know” and slowed down to let Snowy join him.

During their meal, Kayla enjoyed her vegetables and even asked for more, a request Cella accepted. Nox, on the other hand, picked at his vegetables, the only food remaining on his plate. Sephiroth noticed his reluctance to eat his vegetables. What did he expect? One of his children was bound to refuse them. He knew he did when he was his age. Oh, how time flew past him before he realized it.

Cella released a sigh when Nox didn’t finish his meal. “Nox, eat your veggies.”

“But Mama, they look nasty,” Nox whined at his mother. 

“No they’re not.” Kayla munched on some of her broccoli. “They’re very yummy!”

“See? Your sister finished her veggies. Now it’s your turn, or no cake for you.”

“But Mama!”

“Listen to your mother,” Sephiroth spoke sternly, taking a sip of his water. Cella gave Kayla a slice of chocolate cake, and the little girl took her time to enjoy every single bite.

“Papa, I don’t like veggies. Can Snowy and Spicy have them?”

The bat duo just squeaked and shook their heads frantically. 

Cella petted the bats. “The last time you gave some to one of them, Aria got worried and angry when Spicy got sick.”

Sephiroth finished the last of his meal. “You do not want to upset their owner, Nox.”

Nox pouted in understanding, remembering how Aria Bloom, one of their friends that worked for STORM, grew agitated over the reason why Spicy wound up with a stomachache. She had cradled the crying bat in her hands and given him his medicine, then told Nox that bats couldn’t eat vegetables or else they would get sick.

“Did you try them yet?” Sephiroth brought Nox’s attention to him.

“Try what?”

“Vegetables.”

“Ummmm…no.”

“There’s you’re answer.”

“Huh?” The little boy didn’t get what his father meant. Cella, however, figured she’d leave this to her husband. Snowy and Spicy sat on the table and watched.

“I had loathed them when I was a child until I tried them myself. They are nutritious as well. After all,” he spoke, looking proud, “if I had neglected them, I wouldn’t be the strong man that I am today.”

Nox’s eyes glimmered, looking curious and adorable. “Will I become big and strong like you someday, Papa?”

“Yes…if you eat your vegetables.” He pointed a fork at the vegetables still occupying Nox’s plate.

Nox stabbed a baby carrot with his fork, hesitating to lift it to his mouth for a few seconds. But then he decided to just get it over with and placed it in his mouth. After chewing for a brief moment, Nox’s face lit up.

“Papa, veggies really are yummy!” 

Then Nox devoured his vegetables so fast, Cella laughed. “Slow down! The cake won’t go anywhere. Not this time.”

Sephiroth’s cheeks burned once again. “Cella...!”

“What? It’s true. The pear cake was gone in a day.”

“Greedy Papa!” Kayla exclaimed, giggling.

“Perhaps you should have saved some slices,” he grumbled.

“Done!” Nox lifted his empty plate with a prideful grin for his mother to see. “Cake, please!”

Cella laughed and ruffled his hair. “Alright, my little man! You’ve earned it.”

Nox enjoyed his reward, munching on the cake piece by piece. As he watched his family having dessert together, Sephiroth’s faint smile crept on his lips. He had never thought he would come this far, having a wife and children, leaving ShinRa, forgetting about the past (to the best of his ability), and living a normal life. This was a life he cherished with all his heart, and he would always protect it, especially Cella and their little soldiers.

“Sephiroth?” Cella whispered, the twins unaware of her looking at him with a sad smile while they played with Snowy and Spicy. “Are you okay?”

It didn’t take long for him to sense unshed tears in his eyes. With a few blinks, they faded. “Yes. I’m simply grateful to be here with you.”

Cella kissed him on the lips and murmured, “I’m glad you’re here too, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
